


transimorphs

by Anonymous



Category: Animorphs - Katherine A. Applegate
Genre: Gen, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, they r so soft with one another damn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-27 02:00:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15675759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: i dont know how to name fics more at 11also tobias and rachel are ftm/mtf solidarity (ó ꒳ ò✿)





	transimorphs

**Author's Note:**

> they arent dating btw :U

"How do I use this one?" Rachel asked, examining the light pink mascara wand. Tobias registered it in his mind for a moment, remembering how he used to do it. He recollected memories of 1st grade classmates shoving it in his face, and when he watched his 5th grade teacher apply her mascara in the girl's bathroom, during lunch. He remembered all the years of baby pinks, and how it felt to morph, and all the dresses, and though he'd like to wince, he ignored it, opting instead to focus on how excited Rachel would be to use it. (She would.)

"Like this." He said, taking the wand. Slowly, he pressed it against her eyelash, and evenly stroked it, just careful enough not to hit her eye. Rachel looked like a princess, with her eyes twinkling, and her face glowing. Then, on the other eye. It was a small change, but it made the world's difference. Tobias couldn't help but stare into her eyes. He couldn't understand how it felt good, but he very much understood how it looked good. A plastic toy vanity was brought up to Rachel's face- one that came in one of those barbie princess sets. His uncle gave it to him when he was four. Again- baby pink. Rachel's smile widened when she saw it, matched with the lip gloss, that danced and shined against her salmon lips.

"Do you like it?" Tobias mumbled. He'd thrown away or flushed most of the makeup that he was given, and that he kept, he tried his hardest to destroy. His mascara wands were crooked, the lip gloss was liquidated from being filled with tap water, and even the toy vanity was scratched up. Rachel had never minded. It was the thought that mattered, even if to Tobias, the thoughts were unkind. She pursed her lips, and nodded, before bringing Tobias into a tight hug. However much it was unlike her, it didn't matter. She let tears fall.

She could finally be a girl, just like she had wanted all that time.


End file.
